


i can hardly relax, or even oversleep

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Moonquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: But I feel warm with your hand in mine,As We walk along the shoreline(xeph has some Anxietie and luckily, a certain scientist drags him back to bed)





	i can hardly relax, or even oversleep

**Author's Note:**

> owl city kills me yet again

He sat on the crafting bench across from the smeltery, watching the molten iron slowly crawl out of the spout and into the basin, slowly filling it in hopes that it will harden and cool into a block of iron. It was calming. At least, as he watched, he convinced himself as such. He needed some sort of comfort right now, considering the storm outside. Not to say that he’s afraid of storms, but the loud bangs produced by the lightning was nerve-wracking when he felt the rumble of it underneath him, the crafting station shaking with every boom. 

 

It was just enough to get him nervous. 

 

He watches the iron slowly go from a deep wine red to a clean, smooth silver. It’s a slow process, and he can hear the thunder outside get closer and closer, and he can assume the storm is slowly crawling through the sky and making its way to Baked Bean Fort. It’s not like it can really  _ hurt _ him in any way, he’s the closest to the ground. But he can’t help feeling like he needed some way to block out the noise. 

 

Which sucks, because he didn’t have that right now. He was quiet enough that when he snuck out of bed, Lalna wouldn’t wake up, and Honeydew was always out like a rock when he slept, figuratively peeling the paint off the walls with how powerful his snoring was. So, he was truly alone for at least a few more hours. 

 

Great. Just  _ great. _

 

He was about to head back upstairs when he heard another crash of thunder, jumping from his seat on the crafting station, and then he quickly decides he’s staying down here, with the smeltery. It was warm, and more importantly  _ safe _ , with the lava-filled smeltery emitting a comforting warmth that carefully wrapped around him, and the fact that it was currently the lowest point in the base save for the mine, and that meant the storm could try all it wanted, and it couldn’t get him. 

 

He was safe, he told himself. He was safe, and that was  _ final. _

 

He couldn’t help wondering if he actually was.

 

He got up to put the now cooled iron block away into a nearby chest, turning on the small tap next to the spout to pour out more molten metal into the basin. It stops just before overflowing, and Xephos sits back down on the crafting station. He only noticed the figure leaning on the smeltery when he sat back down, and he felt his nervousness melt away bit by bit when he recognized the figure as Lalna. “What are you doing up this early?” 

 

“The storm.” As if right on cue, another crash of thunder sounded overhead, and Xephos shakily sighed. “It just.. made me too nervous. I couldn’t sleep.” As Lalna makes his way over to sit by him, he looks away, “I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

 

“Of course not.” Sleep is still evident from Lalna’s voice, and Xephos can’t help but smile as he sees through the lie. “Although, I did want to drag you back to bed.” He reaches for Xephos’ hand, dragging a thumb across his knuckles and watching the luminescence respond to it one by one, the light flaring up and then going back to normal. “It’s early enough, we have at least a few more hours before Honeydew wakes up and we have to start working again.” 

 

He nods, leaning against Lalna and resting his head on his shoulder. “Drag me back to bed for what?” He lets his eyes close, the sounds of thunder still uncomfortably close, “We could just keep working and get stuff done early.” 

 

“Or,” He drags out the word, turning his head to the spaceman, his lips gently meeting his brown hair, “You could let me distract you from this storm for a while.”

 

His eyes snap open, and he can feel his face flush as he looks up at Lalna. “What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” 

 

“Whatever you want it to, my love.” He brings Xeph’s hand up to his lips, and lets their hands fall into his lap, “Whatever might make you less nervous.”

 

He thinks for a second, and as he hears another distant rumble of thunder, he nods, “Maybe just cuddling, though, if that’s alright. I doubt I’d be able to go through with--” 

 

“Don’t worry, Xeph.” He interrupts, “Whatever you want, is fine with me.” He gently gets up, Xephos’ hand still in his, “Let’s get to it then, yeah?” 

 

He smiles and gets up, letting Lalna lead him back to bed as he wonders how he ever deserved such a man as him.


End file.
